


your skin and bones turn into something beautiful

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, SASO2017, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Bokuto thinks Akaashi is beautiful.





	your skin and bones turn into something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> > _Square: your skin and bones turn into something beautiful_

He touches him gently, reverently, and wonders how he could have gotten so lucky.  
  
They say that high school romances never work out but Bokuto is living proof that they do. He has Akaashi after all and he had gotten together with Akaashi during their high school years.  
  
It had taken him almost two years to reach the getting together part because Akaashi was beautiful as a first year, even more so as a second year, and well on his way to becoming stunningly drop-dead gorgeous by his third year. There are few things in life Bokuto can't handle: math, gloomy days, losing a volleyball match, but Akaashi manages to vault right to the top of the list in his first appearance at the Fukurodani gym.  
  
There is something to be said about being beautiful in appearance but Bokuto knows all about beauty that goes beyond what is skin-deep, passing right through the bones to reach what is inside.  
  
Not many people are patient with Bokuto. They like him well enough in class and on court but there are things about him he can't control that makes them stop there, drawing a clear boundary between them and him made out of what they are willing to tolerate. Emotions spring from a well deep within him unbidden, bottomless and so bottomless even Bokuto doesn't know how far down it goes. Some emotions are good, some days are good. Some emotions are bad, some days are bad. He can't control what he feels or does. Not many people know that. Even less people are willing to deal with that.  
  
So when he first meets Akaashi in the gym, just another first year in a crowd of first years, he is beautiful and Bokuto doesn't stand a chance with him.  
  
Or so he thinks.  
  
Akaashi is patient, Akaashi is kind. It doesn't just mean that he lets Bokuto do whatever he wants but it means that he understands it when Bokuto doesn't feel up to doing his best spike today or when Bokuto feels like he could do _anything_ today. He helps him to be his best even when he doesn't feel like the best.  
  
It feels a lot like love.  
  
Bokuto thinks he is in love.  
  
But what can he do for someone as beautiful and well put together as Akaashi?  
  
Akaashi is smart, he is athletic, he gets on well with the other players and his classmates.  
  
Bokuto is Bokuto. He is good at volleyball. He eats well. Kuroo thinks his hair is cool. Bokuto thinks volleyball is his most redeeming trait so he does his best at it and it as much for himself as it is for Akaashi. He had loved volleyball before he loved Akaashi and he is good at it for a reason.  
  
Akaashi stays back with him after practice sometimes, setting for him long into the night. Bokuto can tell when he gets exhausted, even if Bokuto feels like he could go on for _days_. So after-practice practices get shorter and Bokuto starts putting his energy into other activities.  
  
First, meals with Akaashi. Almost every day after practice so that they can recharge and Bokuto discovers that Akaashi finds his god in a bowl of rice and a plate of rapeseed blossoms in mustard sauce.  
  
Then, spontaneous trips to the supermarket to get what their parents tell them to get, which are usually boring things like ingredients for dinner and toilet cleaners and detergent soap, or what they want to get, which are more exciting things like chips and— Bokuto-san, you don't need any more caffeine in your system.  
  
Akaashi starts inviting him over to his house to study after seeing Bokuto's grades and he can do that even though he is a second year and Bokuto is a third year because he is smart. He is in advanced classes while normal classes go right over Bokuto's head. Bokuto doesn't want to study but he does want to see the inside of Akaashi's house so he goes along with them.  
  
That had all happened over two years, alongside other important things like inter-highs and Nationals, and at the cusp of their second year and third year, Bokuto finds that he loves Akaashi more than ever.  
  
Akaashi still stands right at the top of the list of things Bokuto can't handle but he thinks that if he doesn't do this now he might regret it forever.  
  
So  
  
he  
  
tells  
  
him  
  
and  
  
"Bokuto-san." A hand cups the side of his face, a thumb grazing over his cheekbone. Akaashi looks into his eyes, his eyes dark and hazy as he asks, "What are you thinking about now?"  
  
"A lot of things," Bokuto admits, flushing because he really shouldn't be at a time like this.  
  
"Things?"  
  
"Mostly about you."  
  
Akaashi moves and Bokuto feels the air being stolen right out of his lungs in a gasp. "What about me?"  
  
"You know, like how we met and played volleyball together. Those kind of things," Bokuto mumbles, pressing a hand against his face in embarrassment. His hand finds Akaashi's hand still cradling the side of his face and he takes it in his.  
  
The room is dark, the curtains drawn for the night, but Bokuto can still see Akaashi in the bits of moonlight that make it through the gaps and into the room. He has changed since high school, growing older, even more beautiful, stunning enough to stop people in their tracks with just a look. He will get even older from here on and the number of people looking at him will fall and eventually they will stop being impressed by how he looks altogether. But it doesn't matter because Bokuto knows that all his beauty is really on the inside.  
  
"You're beautiful," Bokuto tells him and it comes out a little breathlessly because that is just how Akaashi makes him feel all the time.  
  
Akaashi smiles. "I've always thought the same thing about you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
